The Unforeseen Wrath of Triton
by El Diablo Firestarter
Summary: (Jack / Elizabeth) Elizabeth doesn't remember the night her and Jack had, now she's pregnant and think's it's Wills. Elizabeth is kidnapped by Triton to repay him for what Jack stole.
1. Default Chapter

The Unforeseen Wrath of Triton 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own the characters. Even though I wish I owned Jack.

Author's Note: Ok folks, I hope you all like it. I really didn't want to change Jack, and I don't, so I apologize if he's out of character at the moment. I tried to make it like him, but oh well. Please review, this is the only chapter I've written and if you review I'll update quicker. Hope you all enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Is it true, Elizabeth?" asked a slightly nervous Will Turner.

" Yes, Yes it is Will. The doctor has informed me I am to have your child." She smiled as she told him the good news.

 It had been a couple months since the pirate ordeal had happened. Will and Elizabeth were dating, and they hadn't heard from Jack, but assumed he was doing well.

" We must get married." Said Will hugging Elizabeth.

" Of course!" Elizabeth replied.

"We must inform Jack, I will send him a letter." Will said while running over to a desk and pulling out a piece of paper.

Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out over the ocean, and said to herself,  " Jack Sparrow, where are you?" She saw the light blue waves crash against the bone white sand of the beach, and sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a couple weeks later and there was still no word from Jack. Elizabeth and Will were on the fort; looking at the place they were to be married.

Will stared at Elizabeth tracing the grout lines in the cobblestone wall. He turned and walked away to the other side of the fort, to where Governor Swann was. 

Elizabeth heard Will and her father talking and heard their voices become quieter. She assumed they were walking away, away from the cliff. Elizabeth took deep breaths thinking to what her future would be like. She would become the new Mrs. Turner, and they would have a child together. But part of her felt awful because of Will. Will was a pirate, how could a pirate be married with children? He would never sail, and he said he never wanted to, but Elizabeth couldn't help feel she was condemning him to a horrible life.

Elizabeth began to feel faint. She was told because she was pregnant, it was expected she might pass out. She leaned against the cobblestone wall and began to take deep breaths. But it was no match; she lost consciousness and fell over the edge, straight into the water.

Captain Jack Sparrow was sailing the Black Pearl into the port. After he heard of Elizabeth and Will's news of getting married he rushed to get back to Port Royal.

He heard a splash, and looked at the water and then up at the fort. He removed his hat and personal effects and dove in ever so gracefully. He swam down deeper and deeper until he reached the sinking girl. 

She was far too heavy with the dress she was carrying, so he ripped it off and took her ashore. He brought her onto the dock and laid her down. He recognized her it was Elizabeth. 

He quickly cut open her corset, and she began breathing again. She spit out a bit of water, and looked up at her rescuer.

" Jack!" she exclaimed.

" Yes, Elizabeth darling. I 'ave returned." He smiled at her widely showing off his gold teeth.

" Thank you so much for saving me." She smiled as she tried to sit up. She lost her balance and Jack put a hand behind her back helping her up.

" Did you jump to get away from the eunuch?" Jack asked slurring.

" Who?" Elizabeth asked puzzled

"Will." Stated Jack.

" No, no, I didn't jump to get away from him or our marriage."  Said Elizabeth staring at Jack.

" Why then? What happened?" Jack said inquisitively.

" I fainted. I'm pregnant." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He asked her seriously in a hushed tone, " Is it, uh , Is it..ummm…" 

" Will's?" Elizabeth started, " of course it's Will's. Who else's would it be?" She said annoyed. She was not some wench, she thought to herself.

" Just making sure." Jack said lowly. Turning his head.

* He remembered back to when they were marooned on the Island. *

After all the rum, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the beach talking. 

" Oh, poor Will!" said Elizabeth drunkenly.

Jack sparrow had, had quite about enough of Elizabeth going on and on about the fate of Will.

" Yes, yes I'm sure he's fine." Said Jack creeping his arm around Elizabeth once more.

She put her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her face in his neck. And said " Oh, poor Jack!" and then laughed hysterically.

Jack put his hand behind her head and tangled his fingers in her hair, He brought her forward towards to him. And she put her arm around him, and tried to make a serious face, but then laughed and grabbed his rum and downed the rest of it.

" Eh, easy on the rum, love." Jack said as he tried to take the bottle from her.

" I don't think so, Mr. Sparrow. You did say 'Welcome to the Caribbean, Love'" she said impersonating his voice, " so I'm going to enjoy it." 

" Well, you make a good point!" he yelled out drunkenly grabbing two more bottles and giving one to Elizabeth.

She drank some and giggled furiously, and put her head in Jack's lap.

" Oh… My…Elizabeth….Elizabeth! No, no darling." He said removing her head from his lap.

" Oh, but jack I love you!" she screamed.

" And I, love you, Elizabeth!" He said laughing.

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and his hands roamed her body and grabbed her thighs and brought her into his lap. She pushed him against the warm sand, and he rolled on top of her.

He kissed her neck and she moaned out in pleasure. Her hands moved to his chest and she undid his shirt and removed it. Her hands glided against his smooth Sun kissed skin. 

That night they slept together under the stars on the beach. 

And Elizabeth doesn't even remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack came back to and realized there was a very good chance this child was his. But it could also be Will's and he could be just getting in the way. But he felt something for Elizabeth. Maybe it was just sexual desire. Maybe it wasn't. All he knew is that Jack Sparrow did not fall in love.

Elizabeth was staring at him oddly, and he realized he had been thinking about their night on the island for a while.

" Jack, are you alright?" said Elizabeth touching his face with her hand, " you're not sick?"

Jack laughed nervously and said, " No, no darling. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm perfect!" 

Elizabeth smiled at him and he stood up to help her up.

"Thank you Jack! We must go tell Will I'm alright and that you've arrived!" She gushed at him.

Jack smiled and said, " Of course, love."

Elizabeth took Jack by the hand and led him to the fort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Far below the depths of the sea, that any man could reach, resided Triton. Triton's treasure seemed only real to those of great stupidity or those brave enough to believe. They would travel to the depths of the ocean and retrieve the conch shell, and trident.

They would blow the conch shell, and point the trident into the water. The trident would light up in the direction of the treasure and take you up to the surface.

No man was ever supposed to steal the treasure of Trident. For it was not gold and silver and those types of riches. It was Trident's personal treasure. 

In a silver chest, on a gold silk pillow was a kind of necklace. It was stones that were black and blue and it could be separated into two necklaces, the chains were silver.

These were very important to the God of the sea, Triton. He had received them as a gift, and was to use them when needed. But with them gone, he could not use them.

But he had the blood of the man who took them. The blood was on the trident, and he used it to find him. He would not stop until he had taken the blood of the man who had taken his treasures. He called upon the sea, to cause a storm. And to gather his minions, it was time to call in, to receive the blood of the man who had caused him a great hurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Elizabeth, Will and Jack were walking to the port, when Will had to stop into the Blacksmith shop to check on Mr. Brown. Jack decided to take full advantage of the situation.

" Elizabeth." He said turning to her,  " I 'ave something for you."

Elizabeth smiled a little, and asked confused, " What? What is it?"

Jack pulled off a necklace from around his neck. It was blue stone and had a silver chain. 

" I want you to 'ave this. Actually, it's for your child. So they will always 'ave a memory of Captain Jack Sparrow. I 'ave a matching one." Jack said as he pulled up the matching necklace only with a black stone.

" Why Jack?" She asked him wearily.

" Well, you and Will are friends of mine, and now that you…" He said with difficulty getting the last words out knowing far too well it could be his and Elizabeth's child, " and Will are having a child. I wanted to give something to it." He smiled nervously hoping she wouldn't doubt him.

" Thank you so much Jack." She said smiling at him, " I'll wear it until our child can." She said fastening it around her neck.

His heart skipped a beat when she said "our" but then he knew she meant her and Will. Not her and him. It would never be that way. He would never be able to see his child, nor Elizabeth. But at least the child would have something of his. He had to stop acting like this. This was not Jack Sparrow; this was the way the whelp acted! He was going crazy he thought to himself.

Jack stood there watching Elizabeth, and he realized it. Yes, the only reason he was behaving like this is because of that one night they had together. It was purely sexual, he just wanted to be with her so they could have great pleasurable company between the both of them, and he figured because it could be his child. He may be Jack Sparrow, but if he has a child, it means a lot to him.

Elizabeth began to worry when Will hadn't returned from the Blacksmith's shop.

" Jack, what's taking Will so long you think?" She asked worried.

" Will, Will, Will." Jack mumbled to himself moving around his hands frantically.

" What was that?" Elizabeth inquired.

Jack stopped stared at Elizabeth and responded, "  I 'aven't the slightest." And then he smiled at her.

Elizabeth walked down the street with Jack in tow swaggering from side to side. They finally reached the blacksmith's shop, and Elizabeth entered.

Once she stepped inside the shop she regretted it. There were a number of men. One was holding Will still and had a knife to his throat.

" Will!" Elizabeth cried out.

Jack turned back around as to not be seen. He ducked behind the wall and listened in.

" You there!" the man called out. " Stay still or the pretty one gets it!"

" I'll stay still." Said Will to the man holding him.

" I was talkin' to her!" and the rest of the men laughed out loud.

" Please! What do you want?" Elizabeth pleaded to the men.

One of the men took out the golden trident and it began glowing profusely towards to door, where Jack was hiding behind, where Elizabeth was in the crossfire.

" Well, I guess it was a woman who took the treasure!" The man said shocked as the others proceeded towards her.

" What? What treasure? I didn't take anything!" shouted Elizabeth at them.

"The trident senses the blood. It's reactin' to you Missy!" Shouted the man.

The man knocked Will unconscious and Elizabeth screamed. The men picked her up and took them with her. The brought her aboard their ship and sailed away unusually fast. Jack was still hiding behind the door. He knew what this was about. He regretted ever giving Elizabeth that necklace for now they'd think she stole it, and they'll kill her, and her unborn child.

Jack picked up Will and dragged him onto the Black Pearl. He told the crew what they were to do and they set sail for Triton's waters.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unforeseen Wrath of Triton 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of the characters or actors used for my sick pleasure. lol. But if I did…whoa buddy! That would be lots of fun; you know what I'm talking about! ;)

Author's Note: wow! I'm so happy I haven't gotten any flames, that is great. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing.

Katscout: Thank you so much for your review, I'd love to take you up on your offer! Yay me! Yay You! Yay US! 

TheCrow_R.I.P_BL: thank you very much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.

Shitzaou Angel: that's so cool your real last name is Turner. Mine's Garland, no one makes a movie with someone who has the last name of a Christmas tree ornament, lol, so lucky you ! I'm really happy people enjoy my story.

Elf-Vulcan: Yes, when I posted it, I forgot about the graphic part, sorry, there shouldn't be anymore of that explicit writing anymore. lol, I'm glad you like my story, thank you for reviewing.

Meg: Thanks for reviewing; it means a lot to me to have everyone review. 

I'm sorry Jack's so OOC. I'm trying to make him as best as I can, if anyone has any pointers I'd really appreciate them. 

ON WITH THE STORY :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth sat on the hard wooden floor of the ship. Locked down below, she could hear the hurried footsteps of the crew on deck. She brought her knees up to her chest and gathered her arms around her legs.

She sat there frightened, wondering what they would do to her. Her and her unborn child, her poor baby. She realized this was the second time she was kidnapped and locked in a ship, some Luck she thought to herself.

She looked up as she heard one of the men talking.

" Right, we take 'er down to ole King Triton, then we get to return to normal. Triton will be pleased with our work." He smiled to the other crewmate.

" Do ya think the King'll give us some extra treasure for our 'ardwork? Eh, it wouldn't 'urt to ask ' im."

" Don't be a fool. You ask too much of the King, 'e'll 'ave all our 'eads if you do. You don' wanna be upsettin' Triton." Said the man warningly.

" Yeah, but I think I'll ask 'im. Jus in case, ya know." The other one persisted.

"Cor Blimey! You'll do nothin' of the sort! And if you even think about it, I'll lock ya down with the girl!" He said as he pushed by him to Elizabeth's cell.

" Everythin' fine Missy?" he asked rudely.

" No, actually it's not. I need some food."  Elizabeth said pleadingly.

" We jus' fed ya last night!" said the man incredulously. 

" Well I'm pregnant and I need food to keep my baby healthy!" She said astonished the man wouldn't help.

" We be givin ya to King Triton anyway, what be a couple of days!" He hissed at her.

" I may be dead by then!" She screamed at him.

" Ooh, think about it, a little baby on board! Me sister 'ad one, all giggles and such! Oh what fun!" Smiled the other man.

" What? NO! We ain't be keepin' one of those snivelin' brats on our ship. She'll be gone 'fore the baby be born anyways." Said the man.

He stood over the cell Elizabeth resided in, hovering above her. She looked up into his cold, calculating eyes. He smiled evilly as he handed her a dinner roll and a canteen of water through the bars.

She eagerly took them and divulged into the food and water. The men left her and went back up on deck. 

She sat there drinking out of the canteen, then laid on the floor and tried to get some sleep.

She awoke to a loud bang and sat straight up. She looked around her and recognized that it was cannon fire. She stood up and tried to pull on the bars, but they wouldn't budge. 

She sunk back down against them and tried to think of a way to get out. She hoped it was Jack and Will coming to save her. She could picture it now, Jack sailing his beloved Black Pearl yelling commands to his crew and calling Will names incessantly like " The Whelp" or "Eunuch". She did find them quite amusing but nevertheless hurtful to her Will.

Every time someone would mention Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow she would always think back to that night they spent on the Island. It was such fun, it was the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow she'd heard about so much, for a moment it was like she was the pirate she had always dreamed of being as a young girl.

That night was full of foolishness, singing and rum-drinking. Her mind went blank after she told him she didn't have enough rum for that kind of talk.  She couldn't remember a thing, she was a bit worried to what they had done that night. She could remember the golden glow of the fire penetrating his delightful bone structure. Such angles that had fascinated her. For being a pirate he was quite handsome and charming.

Wait, had she just thought of Jack as handsome and charming? No, no Elizabeth, this was terribly wrong. She thought to herself. You cannot like him! For god sakes he's a bloody pirate! Think of all the things he's done. Yes but he did save you, countless times. 

Oh but what is to become of Will! You are carrying his child, you cannot go gallivanting off in search of Jack Sparrow, it would never work. You musn't! Elizabeth contemplated so many thoughts of the lovely Captain. 

The one thought that stood out from the rest clung to her mind since it happened. When he told her on the fort before his departure off the cliff, When he said to her that " It would have never worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry." He had such a longing look on his face. Like he was sad to admit defeat.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard more cannon blast. She ducked in a far corner as cannons were hitting the ship. One cannon shot through the side of the ship and blasted it's way through the brig. Elizabeth quickly got up and exited the dreadful prison.

She was cautiously making her way down the hall making sure as not to be caught. She was about to turn a corner when a hand cupped around her mouth and the other arm was wrapped around her waist. She tried to scream but was suppressed by the hand. He picked her up and brought her back into a pantry closet, just in time to escape the crew's men running by.

The hand covering her mouth was removed and she turned around to a familiar face.

" Jack!" she exclaimed quietly, " You've rescued me!" She embraced him tightly, holding on for dear life. Jack returned the embrace just as tight.

" Oh yes, darling. We've rescued you." She said smiling his wide grin that showed off his gold teeth.

Elizabeth nuzzled her face into his neck and said meekly, " I thought I was going to die."

Jack looked back down at her, wondering where this sudden interest in being close with him was coming from, " Now, now, you know I wouldn't have let happen, love."

Elizabeth raised her head, her face being only inches away from Jack's. She looked up into his deep brown sensual eyes and he looked at her with such desire. She had never been looked at like that except by Jack. She leaned in further and her lips grazed against his and she felt his body tense up and felt her own shiver.

She let out a loud gasp and the dark hiding spot was flooded with light and she gripped to Jack, closer than before, which she didn't think was possible. She turned her head to see Will standing there.

" Jack! Thank God you found Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed as he tried to pull Elizabeth away from Jack.

She stumbled backwards and Will kissed her on the lips but she kept staring at Jack, who just stood there staring back at Elizabeth.

" Oy! I thought you'd gone missin'!" said one of the crew members as he grabbed Elizabeth roughly by the arm.

Jack brought out his sword and threatened the man with it, " Put the lady down, or You'll find yourself with a gash in your throat, savvy?" He said angrily.

Will looked on confused then brought out his sword, " Aye!" he said weakly.

Elizabeth looked distressed as both men held swords outwards. The man quickly removed his pistol and placed it Elizabeth's scull and said, " Right now, gents. I wouldn't be makin' any false moves!" 

Elizabeth looked up at him and replied, " You can't kill me, you NEED me remember?"

The man laughed as he pushed the barrel of the pistol further into her scull and said, " We be there, young Missy. So know you aren't of great value to us much longer. Come now, all of you!" He shouted angrily.

They all proceeded up to the deck on the ship. There was nothing in sight except for the Black Pearl and the vast blue ocean.

One of the crewmates retrieved the Golden trident and grabbed Elizabeth and jumped in the water. Jack and Will cried after her but were pushed in as well.

They swam to the depths of the ocean, the deeper they got, the blacker everything became. When they came to a cave they went through and came to a shore.

They were lead to a small statue and King Triton appeared before them. 

" You dare steal from King Triton. The blood to be repaid must now be bled upon the seeing-eye!" he beckoned.

" Blood to be repaid again?" asked Elizabeth to Jack and Will and they only shrugged.

" I know all, and my minions have served me well to acquire you, Ms. Elizabeth Swann." He said drawing out his Trident, and was about the cut her when he was stopped by Jack.

" Well, if you knew everything, like you say you do. Why is it you have the wrong blood?" asked Jack widening his kohl lined eyes.

Elizabeth shook her head and touched the necklace Jack had given her. King Triton smiled and said, " That be the necklace that was stolen from me. Jack, you have the other. Bring them to me, now!" he yelled.

Jack removed his and gave an apologizing look to Elizabeth, who yanked the chain and it came off. The placed them together and set them in the chest.

 King Triton smiled gratefully but then his face grew wicked and he said, " Oh I do have the right person. I have too bloods combined. For Miss Elizabeth Swann is carrying Sparrow Blood." He said evilly.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack, confused and then at Will, who looked just as confused as her.

Jack stepped up and said, " Whatever nonsense you are talking about, I am Jack Sparrow, you have me here, there is no use to be killing innocents." 

" Ah, don't worry. I will be killing you, and Will. But I will be killing Miss Swann for ritualistic reason."

" I don't understand!" yelled Will, " What did you mean Elizabeth has Sparrow blood?"

" Ah, young Miss Swann did not tell thy beloved? Or am I mistaken to say that Jack is her new beloved?" he cackled.

" What foolishness is he talking of Elizabeth?" Will demanded.

" I have no idea Will!" Elizabeth yelled towards him.

" Miss Swann," King Triton started, " Is not carrying a Turner child, it is a Sparrow." He laughed wickedly.

Will turned to Elizabeth who had the most shocked look on her face and then turned to Jack who was looking at his feet. 

" Come. I will show you, if you do not believe me." King Triton said as he showed them in the seeing-eye.

It showed the night Jack and Elizabeth shared that night on the island. Elizabeth drew her arms around her stomach and gave Jack a longing look; the same he gave her that day on the fort.

Jack smiled proudly at the thought he knew for sure she was carrying his child, but his smile ceased when he saw Will.

Will had removed his sword and was pointing it at Jack, " How could you betray me like this, Pirate?" he said coldly as he shortened the distance between him and Jack. The pointed tip of the sword pressed into his neck as to make a threat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh wow, I'm done, finally! With this chapter at least. Wow that took a long time. I had major writers block. Hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Unforeseen Wrath of Triton 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

This took me so long to finally write. I'm sorry but I just wasn't sure where to go. I hope you all like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Answer me!" Demanded Will as he stepped closer to Jack.

Elizabeth ran towards Will and got in front of Jack. " Will, don't do this, please!"

" You're protecting him? I should've known." Said Will through gritted teeth.

Jack peered from behind Elizabeth at Will, and he saw. " How could you do this Jack? You were supposed to be my friend. I now realize you were nothing but a dirty pirate. Were you even going to claim responsibility for this child? Or were you going to let me think it was mine, while you claimed to the waters and sailed, looting the lots and gallivanting off in Tortuga?"  Will asked incredulously.

Elizabeth turned around to face Jack for his answer, and looked at him. She wanted to hear the truth.

" Listen mate, you and Elizabeth were not together. Besides the fact there was a lot of rum involved let it be known we were not in right state of mind." Jack said trying to convince Will.

" Yes, Jack's right. Will, I didn't even remember that night!" Elizabeth pleaded.

Will just stared at Jack waiting for him to answer the rest of his questions.

" And, if I had known Elizabeth was even carrying a child, I would have returned. I returned as soon as I heard you were getting married. Trust me Will, I may be a rotten pirate, I would want to see me child." Jack said truthfully.

Will glared at him, and then said, " Why did you come when you heard of Elizabeth and I's engagment? You did not know she was with child." Will said and then it looked as though he had an epiphany, " You came because you wanted to stop the wedding! What you said, on the fort that day you escaped! That you and Elizabeth would have never worked out, I thought you were only being pompous. Thinking you could actually have her. You want her though? Don't you?" Will said angrily.

" Will, listen. I'm sorry. In no way did I mean for this to happen." Jack pleaded.

" Why wouldn't you have told me in the first place? Elizabeth doesn't remember, but you did!" Will asked infuriated.

" Will, would it have done much good? We would be in this very situation here." Jack said knowingly.

" Yes, but we would not be all awaiting to be killed!" Will said outraged.

Triton came over to where the three of them stood. " This be enough! I will not have blood shed early! Now, back to where you were!" He yelled icily.

The three obeyed and went back. Triton laughed deeply and said, " Not that this was not entertaining. Elizabeth, I am wondering myself, as probably these gentlemen are too. Who are you going to choose?"

" Excuse me?" replied Elizabeth confused.

" Between Mr. Sparrow and Mr. Turner. Mr. Sparrow is the father of your child; you did have a wild night of passion with him. And the desire you have for each other only in your dreams can it be let free. Isn't that right Elizabeth? Lying next to dear Mr. Turner, you dream about the one that got away, Captain Jack Sparrow calling out his name in the throws of passion that you dream of, when you awake you only pray your beloved didn't hear his name escape from your lips. And the kind Mr. Turner. He's been your love since childhood. You always dreamed of having a family with him, but never dreamed it would come true because he was a simple blacksmith, now that, that can happen, you don't want it to. I know, Elizabeth. I know you desire the roguish pirate that haunts your sleep." He bellowed to her.

Elizabeth just turned to both men as they both shot her looks of surprise.

" Will…Jack…" Elizabeth started.

Will came forth to Elizabeth and took hold of her arm roughly, " You want this, this pirate?" he inquired icily.

" I don't know Will." Elizabeth said tears escaping from her eyes.

" Well I do! Go ahead, Elizabeth! Be with your pirate and your bastard child! Just don't come returning to me when he leaves you and your child to die on some Island once he's found a new wench!" Will hollered at her.

" Will, please!" Elizabeth begged but Will wouldn't hear of it.

" Enough with this delay!" shouted Triton.

But Jack decided to escape out of this one. He grabbed the golden trident and pricked himself with it. He then grabbed Elizabeth away from Will and proceeded out into the water to swim to the surface.

" Men! Stop them!" Triton beckoned to his minions.

Jack fought off as many as he could, before he was cut near the shoulder. He grabbed Elizabeth and brought her up on to the surface.

They welcomed the new air into their lungs as they climbed aboard the Black Pearl.

" Jack! You're hurt!" Elizabeth cried out.

" Is nothin' love." He said standing up.

" No, Jack. Here, let's get you into your quarters." Elizabeth said leading him to his room.

" Elizabeth, really there's no need. I've had worse, I am a pirate you know." He said smiling showing off his teeth, which intensified the word, 'pirate'.

" Still Jack, I don't want you in pain." Elizabeth said sadly, gathering cloths.

" I'm not in any pain!" exclaimed Jack but Elizabeth shot him a look like she knew better.

Jack through up his hands in defeat and laid down on his bed. Elizabeth came over to him and removed his shirt. Jack's breathing quickened as she ran her hand across his chest.

She cleaned the wound with the cloth and noticed how late it was. Jack looked very weathered and tired and Elizabeth decided it was time for bed.

She pulled the blankets up around Jack and said goodnight and was about to walk out the door when Jack said, " Uh, love, I'm not sure if you'll take me up on me offer, but, If ya like you can sleep in the bed here with me. Unless you'd rather sleep with the rest of the crew, but I'll doubt it'd be as comfortable." 

Elizabeth nodded and laid down next to Jack in the bed. She inhaled his intoxicating scent that she had only remembered in dreams and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack awoke to a sound. It was small and he opened his eyes to see Elizabeth beside him. He instinctively put his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach. She flinched and turned to face him when he saw that she had been crying.

" Elizabeth, what's wrong darling?" He said as he pulled his hand away from her and noticed she was staring at him. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, love." He said regarding him touching her.

A small " No," was all she could choke out, " I can't believe Will's gone. We left him to die! It's my entire fault. I'm wretched." She said, more tears falling from her red eyes.

" No, no. You aren't. Will didn't die. I gave the blood; Triton has his necklace's back. There would be no need for him to kill Will. I am sure the minions, once they turned human took him aboard their ship. It wasn't our fault, Elizabeth." Jack said soothingly.

" Will was so angry with me. He doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't want to be with me. He'd rather sail away on ships then stay with me. I always knew I'd condemn him. Well know your free Will Turner!" She spat out fiercely.

" Elizabeth, it'll be alright." Jack said bringing his hand up to her cheek.  

She looked at him with big brown eyes and said, " Will it really be Jack? How can you promise that?" She said inching closer to him, the space between them disappearing.

" Well…" He coughed out trying to avoid the subject they were getting closer and closer, "  I know. I know you Elizabeth, You'll be strong, and so will your child." He smiled a tight-lipped smile.

" Our child, Jack." She corrected him. And his smile grew wider, yes that was the word he was looking for.

" Oh yes, Elizabeth." He said leaning down kissing her slightly on the lips, then breaking away. He gave her an apologetic glance and laid back down to sleep. 

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the sleeping pirate next to her. She could still feel the heated burn on her lips where he had kissed her. She wanted to kiss him back but, she felt as though it was wrong. She heard Jack's deep breathing signaling his was asleep and she traced his features along with her index finger, imagining what their child would look like.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, once again breathing in his intoxicating exotic scent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well guys I hope that was good, I hope it's long enough, but not too long. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. But it's all good now! Please review, it makes me want to write faster!  


End file.
